guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Galil
/Archive 1 Empty divs That change was actually me turning on tidy. It fixes other stupidity involving the parser sometimes treating closing tags as plaintext when they're on a different line than the opening tags. --Fyren 19:53, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Ahh, I see. Was wondering why my user-page started looking so odd even when not using IE6. :p — Galil 20:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) Kudos on your user site As a new wiki user, I wanted to commend you on your user site format. It's very nice and intuitive. --''Stedyone 10:26, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Thank you! And as an old user, I welcome you here. ^^ — Galil 15:03, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Beautiful page. Has to be said a second time. ;) Craw 22:47, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::One of my personal favourites from The List. -- (talk) 03:07, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks guys, I'm glad you appreciate it. ^^ — Galil 10:33, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, it's very pretty. Prettiest I've seen. Ramp Ager 13:28 7-7-07 (CST) Heapsize Would you please look at Talk:Command line#-heapsize removed. Thanks. -- (talk) 14:15, 29 January 2007 (CST) Age Some of your character have Age: 22 or Age: 24, i thought Age represent the level ? And if that represent the level, how can you be more than level 20 ? Is it a think like you add 1 level at each xxxxxx numbers or experience ? Thanks. --Benoit flageol 20:37, 15 February 2007 (CST) :It's purely fictional. :) — Galil 08:32, 16 February 2007 (CST) Permission I was wondering if you're okay with me basically snatching the bit of code used for the three gray boxes (and above that) on your user page and altering it for my user page. ~ Pae 00:23, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Go ahead. The code used for those is nothing too exclusive, and could easily be written by anyone with a bit html/css knowledge. :) (Yes I'm too lazy to log in) 213.100.72.86 17:21, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::I used it too :D. Gave you full credit. --Lann 22:54, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Same here, nice page by the way. =D ¬Red Shadow♠ ' 22:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) hallå där Hitta ditt namn på nåns userpage o såg att du var svensk!! alltid trevligt med svenskar, så jag tänkte bara säga hej... Hej. Falafel 17:06, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Profession combo articles This is a generic notice to the people who took a part in the discussion of the restructuring on the profession combination articles almost a year ago. There is currently a deletion proposal for ''all profession combination articles. The main discussion is at Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:56, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Editing bots project I thought you might be interested in the editing bots project, which is intended to centralize requests for bot edits. -- Gordon Ecker 19:31, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Hallåååå... /pickme Var ääär duuu...? -- Helena 16:35, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :varför undrar du? (btw de va inte jag) Falafel 18:30, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::För att han har varit borta så länge :P -- Helena 01:59, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::aha.. Falafel 03:03, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :*Pickar på Helena* :Ja du, jag ser ut att befinna mig hemma i mitt rum, men man kan ju aldrig riktigt vara säker. Nej, jag har bara väldigt mkt att göra helt enkelt. Jag läser ju mer än heltid nu under sommaren och bara 1½ vecka kvar tills jag slutar. Har ett par högar med papper på skrivbordet. Visserligen står det inget på dem men det är poängen att jag har dem som räknas! Får väl ta och försöka pallra mig in på MSN nån dag snart, för det var ju faktiskt ett tag sen som sagt. Annars misstänker jag att du fortfarande kommer spela GW när GW:EN kommer ut, ska boka det på onsdag. :P — Galil 20:03, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ja, just ja, du skulle plugga ja. Man måste ju kolla, kanske maffian har tagit dig eller nåt. -- Helena 03:18, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::Du har ju inte ens sett våra kattungar! Och dom är snart åtta veckor, såå länge har du varit borta! -- Helena 14:27, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Warriors Our warriors are identical. Seriously. Same hair, hair color, face, armor... maybe not height, but I can't judge that w/o seeing it in game. Preeeety amazing. :D --Shadowcrest 01:19, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Västerås ja me =D --Majnore 18:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:25, December 1, 2010 (UTC)